Akatsuki Vs Vaccines
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: What happens when Dr. Sasori and Zetsu surprise the Akatsuki by persuading/forcing them into getting their flu shots PLUS a physical examination? How will they react to this? Use your imagination. Rated M for: Hidan, language, physical humiliation, yaoi, lemon Cast:OC,lexy,saso,dei,zet,tobi,kaku,hida,mada,kisa,itac
1. Chapter 1

"**Are you sure you want to go through with this Sasori?" **The red head growled, "Yes, you remember how ill some of them got last year. I for one am not going through that again."

Zetsu chuckled, "Can't argue with that, but I was the one that had to baby sit Hidan." "Lucky for me but this year, we're going to be prepared."

The bipolar man mumbled, "Maybe we should go ahead and make this a full examination as well." "You're not actually referring to _that_ too?"

"**Look at it this way, none of us has been checked that I know of and we all are long overdue. It's not going to fucking hurt."**

Sasori groaned as he sat his medical kit on his desk, "My nerves will but wait….what about Olivia?"

"Yes her too, we haven't been researching and developing our skills these past few weeks for nothing." **"I've been dying to try it out! It'll be hilarious especially when the teen comes over today." **

"Ugh, in that case she's all yours. I'm not dealing with that uncooperative girl unless someone wants me to kill her."

Zetsu laughed, "You just have to know how to handle her that's all, but I have no problem checking her so let's inform the others."

"This'll be a joyful day."

* * *

*As expected…most freaked out when the men were told they were having a physical examination as well. Luckily, the girls and Hidan wasn't here at the moment since they went to get groceries.

First up: Tobi and Deidara

Deidara sulked as his lover led him into the room as Zetsu carried his squirming lover on his shoulder. "Tobi don't want a shot! He don't need it!"

"I don't need one either un!" Sasori sat the blonde down, "Roll up your sleeve brat."

"Tobi, will you please sit still!" The boy had seen the needle and tried to get away again until his lover snapped, **"Sit down and behave or I will make you!"**

The boy cringed and looked away as Zetsu rubbed the alcohol swap on his shoulder, "Take a deep breath, it'll come on three."

Tobi nodded as Zetsu counted, **"1, 2, 3."** The boy tensed when the needle hit but then relaxed once it was over.

His lover kissed him on the forehead, "That's my good boy. It wasn't so bad was it?"

"It stung but Tobi still don't want another one." He chuckled and put on some gloves, "Ok, now for the fun part. Drop your pants." "Why?" "You're getting a physical examination Tobi."

The boy bit his lip, "What for? Tobi healthy."

Deidara snapped, "He's going to check to make sure you don't have a disease un!"

Sasori smacked his lover upside the head as Tobi dashed from the room with Zetsu managing to catch him in the kitchen.

The bipolar man mentally cursing and strangling the blonde for saying that, now his lover was crying from worry.

"Tobi has a disease? He's a good boy he can't have any!"

* * *

Zetsu cooed, "It's alright Tobi, I don't think you do but it's a precaution. All I'm going to do is apply gentle pressure to your groin, check for any abnormalities, and then take a sample to test it."

Tobi sniffed and whimpered, "That's it? When will Tobi find out?"

**"This afternoon, Sasori and I are better than any normal doctor. We can get the results in a day." **

The boy smiled a little and dropped his pants, leaning against the table as his lover did his thing.

Zetsu nodded, "Mmmhmm, looks good so far." Taking a swab from the tip he placed it in a container that was labeled with Tobi's name.

"Alright you're done, but I also need a urine sample as well."

Tobi took the small cup and Zetsu followed him to the bathroom to make sure he wouldn't cheat…like the boy would, that's more of a Hidan and Kisame thing.

*Sasori was pleased his lover wasn't misbehaving, though he doubted he would anyway.

Deidara sighed and muttered, "You done yet Danna un?" "Almost but apparently you don't want me to stop brat." "Hmm un?"

Sasori chuckled and put the swab in the blonde's container, "Look down." "Shut up un!"

Pulling up his pants and tucking his erection the blonde tried to stomp out but his lover pulled him back, "You have to fill the cup brat!"

Following his blushing lover to the other bathroom he smirked, "So far so good."

Unfortunately it wasn't going to last long.

**TBC:**

**Interesting so far right? **

**Princess Shadowfiend came up with the idea but instead of going to the hospital, leave it to Dr. Sasori and Zetsu at home XD**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi gave Zetsu his cup, "Is Tobi done now?" "Yes you are, and for being a good boy I have something for you."

The boy apparently thought it was a trick to get another shot but he squealed when his lover gave him a lollipop. "YAY!" **"There's one for you too Deidara."**

The blonde just handed his lover his cup and glared at the bipolar man. "No thanks un." Sasori smirked, "But I thought you liked the cherry flavor?"

"I don't want it un!" '"Is that really how you feel?" Zetsu waved the sweet in front of his face with the blonde stuttering, "I..I don't….cut it out….AGH!"

He snatched it and stomped off, "Ass un!"

The doctors both chuckled. "All that fuss when he did in fact want it. Why is that Sasori?" "He assumes I'll call him a child." **"You would but now to the next pair."**

Setting the samples they just collected to the side and cleaning the area they went back. "Who's next?"

Kisame frowned, "What about you two? Aren't you going to participate?"

Zetsu smirked, **"We've already checked each other. Now since you're the first to open his mouth Kisame, it's your turn."**

Itachi smiled at his lover groaning like he was being punished and went with him. Sasori smirked, "I'm glad we have at least one person who will volunteer willingly."

* * *

2nd: Kisame and Itachi

The shots weren't a problem but the physical part was a pip.

Itachi stood there as Zetsu checked him, twitching his brow occasionally. Zetsu glanced up with a grin, "Is it really that embarrassing Itachi?" **"I bet you like me fondling you." **

That put a tiny smirk and slight blush on the raven's face. "No comment." "I would like to hear it." He just grunted and Zetsu threw his gloves in the trash bin. "Alright you're good so now the fun part."

Itachi took the cup, turning pinker as the bipolar man followed him.

* * *

Kisame was fidgeting a lot and Sasori glared up at him, "Stop that!" "What?" "You're wriggling like an uke so be still!"

The shark grinned, "If memory serves me correctly you…"

Sasori pointed a loaded syringe at him threatening, "If you bring that up you're getting another injection and this one will hurt like hell!"

The swordsman sweat dropped since he had no clue what the contents in that syringe were. Sasori sighed with relief that he finally kept still after that and then discarded his gloves.

The red head went straight to his clipboard and wrote down a few notes as Kisame grew nervous. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Don't tell me nothing! You just wrote down something Sasori and Zetsu didn't do that for Itachi."

The puppet master sighed, "Calm down Kisame, you just have a tiny bit of discharge that's all, so I'm taking that note so I won't get you mixed up with someone else if one of the others has it too."

"I have a disease then?!"

He slumped on the bed and Sasori patted him on the back comfortingly, "No it doesn't mean that. A discharge is the abnormal loss of fluid that is not urine or semen from the urethra (urine tube) at the tip of the head. It's more of an infection and just need some antibiotics and it'll be gone in a few days."

Kisame let out a heavy relieved sigh, "What causes it?"

"There are many different causes but I have a hunch it's because you're very sexually active, don't use protection, and have had multiple partners. Same as the rest of us on occasion."

* * *

He snorted, "Figures I'd be the one to get it." "I doubt you're the only one, that's why we insisted on having this examination done in the first place. There's been a lot of sexual activity lately, not to mention over half of you don't clean up properly."

"You can get that from not cleaning your youself after sex?" "Yes, I've been telling you lot that. It's always good to wash, not just wipe, you're groins after sex to avoid an infection."

Kisame zipped his pants and nodded, "Can I ask a favor?" "I don't see why not." "Don't tell anyone, for obvious reasons mind you." Sasori smirked and handed him a cup, "I won't tell a soul. This is just between a physician and patient."

As they headed into the bathroom Sasori chuckled, "By the way, that also means no sex for the next few days until it's gone."

"WHAT? Damn it, that's not fair."

Itachi was sitting on the loveseat, happily suckling away on his grape flavored candy as Kisame soon joined him with his watermelon sucker.

* * *

Cleaning the room the two doctors talked. "You should have seen Itachi's face in the bathroom. He turned a dark shade of red, though I did make it worse by grinning at him lustfully."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "You have a way of making people uneasy sometimes but I have that privilege as well." Zetsu chuckled and they went to get their next patients, only to be greeted by the certain three that had just gotten back.

They had already put the groceries up by the looks of it and just came in the living room when Zetsu whispered to his fellow doctor, "Hidan or the girls?" "Hidan definitely."

"Why are you two fucking dressed like doctors?" **"Never you mind and come with us Hidan." **"Why?" **"We're giving flu shots."**

The priest just snorted and waved them off, "I don't need a fucking flu shot so skip me." Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Hidan, you are coming with us by force if necessary."

He backed up, "What's going on? You're fucking hiding something!"

Kakuzu sighed, "We all are getting flu shots plus a physical examination. No exceptions."

Hidan went white as a sheet, "You…you mean….getting our junk checked for….fucking diseases and shit?"

Zetsu was concerned the jashinist was reacting this way, violent with cursing sure, but scared and nervous?

Sasori had the same apprehension but softly answered, "Yes Hidan."

"YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING TAKE ME ALIVE!"

**TBC: LOL I cracked up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan dashed to his room, shoving Sasori out of the way in the process but didn't get far. The puppet master used his threads to attach to the priest, literally dragging him on the floor as he led him into his room with the jashinist cursing up a storm.

"FUCKING LET ME GO!" "Shut up." "DON'T TELL ME TO….OW!" Sasori punched the whiny man in the jaw with a growl, "I SAID be silent!"

For some odd reason his scold worked, keeping Hidan still with his threads he beckoned Zetsu over to begin the examination.

Hidan scowled the entire time and grunted when he got the injection, but when Zetsu began to undo his pants he started his tantrum again.

"I don't need a fucking physical! Don't fucking do it!" Zetsu locked eyes with him and asked with concern, "Why are you acting like this Hidan? Are you frightened by this exam?"

That particular question made the priest snort but his expression did change to a glum look. **"What's on your mind?" **"It..It's just…I don't fucking want it."

Sasori narrowed his eyes and snapped, "There's something bothering you so just spit it out! We don't have all day." Zetsu rolled his eyes but proceeded to what he was doing.

* * *

Taking the swab then checking everything else, with Hidan still scowling, he then wrote on the clipboard. "A little discharge but that's no problem." **"By the way, we're not letting you leave until you tell us why you're behaving like this."**

"FINE! You want to fucking know so bad I'll tell you! I've been with whores before and never used protection alright!"

Sasori frowned, "Hidan, that was years ago before you met Kakuzu correct?"

"Yeah but my fucking point is I'm….sca…worried….that what if I do have a fucking disease and didn't fucking know it! I could have passed it to my lovers and….and…."

Zetsu wore a sad frown and nodded when Hidan didn't finish, "It's understandable you feel that way Hidan, however, better to resolve this now than later. Sasori and I are highly skilled in the medical field so you needn't worry."

Sasori nodded, "I doubt you have anything contagious because if that were the case you would've already seen at least a few symptoms by now."

Hidan nodded as he was released, pulling up his pants right after with Zetsu grinning at him evilly. **"Aside from that you are banned from sex until the discharge is gone." **

The priest's face was completely priceless from hearing that. Before he could find the words to come back with the bipolar man dragged him to the bathroom to get a urine sample as Sasori cleaned the area.

He smirked to himself, "Now for the fun part."

* * *

*When Hidan was through, having gotten his sweet now which he liked even though he tried not to show it.

Sasori and Zetsu gave the girls VERY evil grins and beckoned them over. "Alright ladies, it's your turn."

Lexy had already tried to make a run for it but Zetsu caught her easily, tossing the kicking teen over his shoulder with her protesting. "NO! I don't need a pap smear! You're NOT looking up inside me it's nasty!"

"**You actually know what to expect from this physical? I'm surprised." **The teen hissed, "Olivia told me what it is and what's that crack supposed to mean?" The bipolar man chuckled, "You're simply naïve so let's go."

After Zetsu left with the annoying brunette Sasori turned his attention to the woman; who was trying to hide behind her lover.

Kakuzu smirked, "There's no point in hiding Olivia, I'm not going to help you." "Jerk." The puppet master made a 'come hither' gesture with his finger but she shook her head.

"Don't make me force you to come to me or I won't be gentle." She pouted but shuffled over with a sad pout as the red head guided her to the room.

Her eyes went wide at seeing what Zetsu did to Lexy; he had handcuffed her to the bed after stripping ALL her clothes off.

Sasori smirked, "Giving you trouble I see, though I must say I like the fact you gagged her as well."

"**She wouldn't stop whining so I had no choice. I tried to be nice." **

"Are you going to behave like a good patient Olivia?" She frowned, "Don't know yet." Sasori shrugged and pointed, "Lie down."

The woman did but Sasori just had to do it…..he handcuffed her as well. "Was that really necessary?" "For my amusement yes it is."

* * *

*Zetsu couldn't help but laugh at the glaring teen, she wasn't taking this well. "It's not going to hurt so calm down." He gave her the shot and the usually tough girl actually whimpered. **"For someone who likes pain this is rather odd unless you're scared of needles."**

She shook her head vigorously in denial but it seemed it was true when he purposely pretended he was going to stick her with another. She clenched her eyes shut and tensed her body.

Chuckling, he lifted her legs up on the temporary foot props him and Sasori had made; cuffing her ankles to that as well so she wouldn't try to kick him again.

"Alright, just relax. This won't hurt a bit." Using the metal instrument to separate the inside walls gently he began his assessment.

He found this fascinating to say the least, having been dying to do a pap smear at least once since him and the puppet master had been observing and researching this topic.

Lexy was cooperating fairly well now, aside from the gloomy expression, and after he got his two samples he was almost done.

He stood next to her and explained before going further, "Now I'm giving you a breast exam, just to check for any abnormal lumps or anything that's not supposed to be there."

He applied gentle yet firm pressure to her breasts as he couldn't help but smirk at her eyes fluttering, especially when he pressed around her nipples and received a low moan.

When he was through he teased the teen, "No need to get all hot and bothered during an physical Lexy." "Shut up."

Releasing her from her confinements, he waited for her to dress as he led her to the bathroom, turning to Sasori before leaving, "Want me to wait until you're through to get the next patient?"

"Yes, I'm almost done."

* * *

*Once the other two left the puppet master gather the samples and was now performing the breast exam. Like he thought, he knew she wasn't going to be much trouble, just making a face and that was about it.

Unfortunately, Sasori was just too naughty for his own good…..considering the circumstances. She was completely nude and handcuffed to his bed, just begging to fucked.

Licking his lips he leaned down and flicked his tongue on the swollen nub, earning a small gasp from his patient. "Uh Sasori….ngh…."

He bit onto the nub firmly and tsked, "That's Doctor Sasori to you." "Not role play!" "Mmmhmm, now be quiet like a good girl."

Deftly stripping off his uniform, he straddled and began kissing her like no tomorrow; instantly gaining access inside her mouth with his eager tongue, ready to play with hers.

Rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and the tip of his needy erection between her folds he received many small soft moans.

Wanting to hear more, he disengaged the heated kiss and went downward, teasingly flicking his tongue on the sensitive bud. Biting her lip she tried to fight back the pleasure but sadly she couldn't, Sasori wasn't going to allow that.

Licking between the folds gently yet firmly, she was already gasping and bucking her hips up for more contact. It wasn't long before she tensed and writhed with pleasure as he chuckled with satisfaction.

Not being able to take it anymore he glided his twitching erection in with ease, already pumping at a moderate pace.

"Sa..Saso…." He nipped her ear with a growl, "What did I tell you earlier? Now say it." "Do..Doctor Sasori."

He gave her a chaste kiss and lifted her legs onto his shoulders, leaning all the way down to hold her to him, "Again."

Going harder she arched her back and whimpered, "Doctor Sasori!" "What a good patient you are." The whimpers soon became soft moans that were muffled by the physician's mouth, growling when he found his release as did his patient henceforth.

Sighing with content, the red head hastily got Olivia and himself dressed before walking her out to the bathroom with her leaning on him for support.

* * *

*Zetsu saw them going down the hall and smirked; having a good idea what his fellow physician just did. _**He just couldn't resist apparently.**_

Madara at the moment was laughing at Lexy, who was sitting next to him still in shock. "It's not that funny…..I felt violated." "Well, how do you think we feel un?"

"Tobi didn't mind." "Yeah, that was after you whined and cried about it un." "At least Tobi didn't get a boner like sempai did!"

Hidan and Kisame howled with laughter at the blonde. "He fucking burned you blondie!" "No joke!" "SHUT UP UN!"

Sasori came in at that time with Olivia, who still had more pink to her cheeks than usual, with a small smirk.

Zetsu glanced at him, "Finished?" "For now." The man chuckled and asked, "Who's next."

The room went quiet and all eyes turned to the last two men to be checked.

Madara and Kakuzu.

"**This is going to be a pip."**

_TBC:_


	4. Chapter 4

The two elders just scowled knowing it was their turn but didn't budge. "Come on Kakuzu, it's your turn." Olivia murmured smugly, "Yeah Kakuzu, there's no point in hiding. I'm not going to help you."

The miser sent his lover a glare and snarled, "Do I look like I'm hiding?" "Yes, behind the newspaper." He threw it down and stood up. "There!"

Sasori grinned, "Don't take your anger out on her and come on." Kakuzu growled but followed grimly as Zetsu turned his attention to 'you know who.'

"Madara?" "Yes?" "Come on." The raven turned up his nose, "No." **"You need one too so stop acting like a stubborn child." **

The elder's mouth dropped at the insult, "How dare you call me a child!" Zetsu shrugged, "I wouldn't have if you would just cooperate."

"I do NOT need one." Lexy snorted, "If I had to get one, you do too!" "So? You're young and it's required."

Olivia went over and sat next to him, "So, you're saying you're too old to get one grandpa?"

* * *

Zetsu held his breath, not wanting to know how the raven would react and fearing the worst as the others.

Madara pursed his lips at the woman and murmured dangerously, "If you value your life I would take that back." "Don't make me pull a Hidan. Just get examined like the rest of us." "I'm warning you. Take it back."

She glared, "Touchy. If you go with Zetsu and get your physical then I'll be more than willing to get on my knees and apologize." That changed his attitude quickly enough and a smug grin appeared. "Alright, you have deal and I'll make sure you keep your word."

Watching him go like a good patient the other just stared at the woman appalled. "What the fuck did you do that for?" "You would actually do something that humiliating to just make him happy and behave un?"

She smirked, "Yeah so? Unlike most of you I'm not too prideful and just find this funny." Lexy nodded, "Got a point and considering it's you who made the offer he would." "What's so special about me?"

The teen averted eye contact and mumbled, "Nothing."

* * *

*Kakuzu, like expected, scowled the entire time until Sasori asked, "Why were you hesitating to go through with this?"

He groaned, "I just find it tedious." "Well so do I but at least someone you know is examining you and not some stranger." "Point taken. If that were the case I'd kill them."

The red head chuckled and put the swab in the labeled container. "Alright, you're good to go. The results will be done this evening." "Fine."

Fixing his pants the miser left but not before Sasori slipped him a cherry flavored sweet. Kakuzu rolled his eyes but didn't complain.

He had better things to do…like disciplining his small lover that suggested he was frightened.

The idea made him grin evilly.

* * *

*Zetsu was mentally cracking up between the mini spat between his friend and Olivia. He was surprised she changed his foul mood so easily.

"**You're awfully smug Madara. Why is that?" **The raven took his shot like a trooper and grinned, "She's going to be groveling at my feet." The bipolar man smirked as the raven dropped his pants.

"I hate to break this to you, but Olivia apologizing on her knees doesn't mean she's going to give you head."

Madara looked down at his friend with a fix look, "I'll make sure she does." **"Do that and she'll hate you." **"Hmph, we'll see about that."

"I've been meaning to ask you. Why are you always torturing that girl?" The raven replied innocently, "Whatever do you mean?"

Closing the lid after obtaining the swab the physician sighed, **"Every time I turn around you're trying to have sex with her."**

"I do no such thing. I _tempt_ the woman to get into bed with me."

Zetsu shook his head, "That's makes all the difference but lay off her. You know what would happen if that actually took place or have you forgotten the beach trip? You got lucky that time."

Madara zipped his pants and grinned, "True, but I don't regret it. Plus I didn't force myself on her so give me some credit."

**"You're missing my point. Stop wooing her before you get on the others bad terms again, unless you want to be gang raped again." **

Madara pursed his lips, "That incident still infuriates me and I haven't forgiven them either for that. I'll do as I please and have a plan to get back at them for it."

Zetsu pointed a finger and murmured in a hushed tone, "Whatever you're scheming, don't do it! You just got them to accept you, if grimly, so don't ruin that Madara."

The man smirked, "My plan won't injure anyone so no need to worry. It'll happen in due time my friend and be interesting to say the least. "

Zetsu almost dropped the tray of samples he just picked up and luckily didn't. **"Don't you dare go through with it!"**

Madara just walked out chuckling like it was nothing, "I'm not changing my mind."

Shutting the door behind him the raven left, leaving Zetsu grumbling and picking the tray up again mumbling.

"He really _IS_ a troublemaker!"

* * *

*The hours seemed to go by rather quickly, if nerve wracking; what with Hidan pacing back and forth like he was expecting his lover to have a baby.

When Sasori and Zetsu came back in, everyone gave them their undivided attention. Sasori looked at his clipboard, "Alright, Hidan and Kisame follow me to the kitchen please."

The pair paled but went as told.

Zetsu cleared his throat, "As for the rest of you the results are fine. No one has any form of disease."

The room was filled with exhales of relief before Madara glanced at the woman. "Ready to grovel my dear?" "Don't push it."

She headed towards the hallway, waving him to come on.

* * *

*Sasori smirked at the jashinist and shark before handing them each a small bottle of tablets. "Here's the medication for your discharge and take two a day until you run out. That will take care of your condition."

Hidan stared at them with disgust and look at Kisame, "You had it to?" "Yep but at least I'm not the only one." Sasori chuckled, "Please remember that you're not allowed to have sex until all the medicine has been taken."

"But there's like fucking…..four….eight pills here!" "Four days with no sex at all? We won't survive." The red head sighed, "Stop your complaining and deal with it or I'll take the prescriptions back and force you two to wait longer!"

That shut them up even though they were NOT thrilled about it. "Don't look so glum I have good news as well. Both of you are clean and good to go."

Hidan's face lit up, "I don't fucking have a disease?" "No." "FUCKING VICTORY!" Kisame was relieved as well but remained silent.

All well that ends well.

* * *

*She glared at the raven, who was purposely dragging this out as long as possible. "Madara. I've already said I'm sorry and everything so let me up."

Everytime she tried to stand he pushed her back down firmly. "You haven't _made_ me real happy yet." Groaning, Olivia sat back down on the floor. "I know what you trying to get me to do and the answer is no."

"What are you implying?" "You want me to suck you off. It's fairly obvious." "How so?" "Let me think, you made your cock twitch through your pants and tried to push my face against it."

He chuckled and licked his lips, "You make it sound like a bad thing so just humor me." He took her hand and tried to place it on the hardened bulge but she yelled, "KAKUZU!"

The miser came in a flash, scooping up his lover with a growl. "Stop pestering my lover!" Sticking her tongue out at the raven he smirked, "You just wait."

* * *

*Zetsu announced once everyone was in the room again, "By the way, this examination isn't over by a long shot." "What are you talking about un?"

"**Two years from now we get to do this lovely physical again."**

There was a chorus of "WHAT!" and "We have to go through this again?" "I'm going to be fucking long gone when that happens!"

After several minutes of explaining why it's necessary Tobi tried to change the subject into a positive one.

He laughed and cuddled up to his lover, "Tobi glad everybody is ok and got checked out."

Olivia smirked, "Seriously. Right Sasori?"

The red head grinned and Hidan glared with suspicion, "What did you fucking do puppet?" "Nothing."

He turned to his lover and she smiled nervously as Kakuzu gave her a fixed stare as well. Might as well get it out in the open. "Uh….let's just say he wanted to play doctor."

Hidan's mouth dropped, "You fucking played doctor with my lover before I even fucking got to?"

"Your problem not mine." "WHY YOU FUCKING….."

Kakuzu growled softly into his lover's ear as the priest starting bitching at the red head, "Looks like I'll have to teach my little nurse a lesson not to mess with other physicians."

She blushed and whined softly, "Not the nurse outfit."

"Oh yes."

**FINISHED!**

**Hope you lot enjoyed **

**P.S. Madara's plan will happen but don't know when I'll write the story just yet. **

**At least that'll keep you readers checking up for updates lol**


End file.
